


take a bite of my heart tonight

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mild Blood, Romance, Slow Burn, Vampire Kim Sunoo, Vampire Lee Heeseung, Vampire Park Sunghoon, Vampire Yang Jungwon, Vampires, like really slow burn, this is all because of sunghoon's canines, vampire discrimination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: Park Sunghoon just wanted to live a peaceful life; where he had little contact with humans, where nobody would find out he was actually a vampire, where he could try and live like a normal human boy. Unfortunately for him, all his plans crash and burn because of his new andveryhuman roommate, Jake.The fact that the human's presence alone made his perfect self-control crumble didn't help.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 27
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **me: do not start another chaptered fic**  
>   
>  **also me: jakehoon vampire au . . . ok !**  
>   
>  but also i've resolved myself to spend most of 2021 focusing on my unfinished works rather than going through oneshots especially since i barely wrote last year and already have too much fics that need updating,,,, this is the last one i'm releasing for a long time i promise !!! it's already written in advance and i'll ~~do my absolute best to~~ update once or twice a week depending on my writing status.  
>   
> this fic will switch between sunghoon and jake's pov per chapter except for the first chapter which will start off with both! hope ya'll enjoy reading this as much as i had fun writing it! ♡

Park Sunghoon had a problem.

The past 2 years in university had been uneventful―just the way he liked it―and he had hoped it would stay that way. Unfortunately, a week before his Junior year, Sunghoon got a call from the admin office about his rooming arrangement. It was previously agreed upon that he would have his own room for his entire 4-year stay, but the apologetic lady on the other end of the phone explained that there was a mix-up due to some transfer students and, well, now he had a roommate. Great, maybe not that bad, but things didn’t end there.

The other thing was that Sunghoon was a full-fledged vampire, born from vampire parents, living peacefully among the humans. Years and years of taming and effort meant that vampires were no longer the bloodthirsty monsters that pop culture and media often depicted them as, although there were still people who viewed them that way. Rather than purely gaining energy from blood, vampires had found a way to harvest their source from other human interaction, thus resulting in much less death.

Mainly, even just skin-on-skin contact would help. Others who still needed some sort of fresh energy from blood often drank animal blood instead, legally obtained from suppliers.

Now, Sunghoon never had a problem with this arrangement. 

He grew up normal enough, often posing as a human to avoid discrimination, taking human meals in front of his classmates, drinking pig’s blood when he got home―all of which were what most other vampires did―while heavily avoiding too much human interaction. The latter wasn’t entirely necessary, but a part of Sunghoon just didn’t want to get too close to humans. Maybe it was the effect of hearing stories about vampires attacking humans now and then. It helped to be careful, he figured.

Not having a human roommate was supposed to make his college life easier. 

Then again, he was a vampire, and maybe the old saying that they were damned forever was accurate.

Anyway, Sunghoon had a problem, one that made Kim Sunoo nearly double over in laughter in the middle of the latter’s home bedroom the summer before classes started again.

“You don’t have to befriend your roommate if you wanna be an asshole about it,” the younger vampire said, smiling teasingly when he received a deadpan stare in return that was the exact opposite of his bright, sunny one. Sunoo continued cheerily, “I’m serious. I have a human roommate and so does Jungwon; it’s really not that bad.”

“Easy for you to say, you _love_ human energy,” Sunghoon argued, thinking back to all the times he’s seen the other vampire with human friends hanging off his arms, or with their arms wrapped around him in a hug, or even simply just hanging out together. He didn’t know if they knew about Sunoo being a vampire, but if they did, the latter’s charming personality must have made up for it. Sunoo was the type who could talk his way into and out of any given situation. 

The vampire smiled in agreement, “you will, too, if you actually allowed yourself to get closer to them.”

It wasn’t like Sunghoon had poor self-control; far from it, actually, since he’s lived without draining human energy for most of his life. There was just something about being a vampire and occasionally labeled as a monster by those who don’t know any better that made him wish he was born a regular, human boy. Maybe then he could have more freedom to actually do things he liked without fear of getting judged. Although vampires were becoming more accepted by society, there was still that stigma associated with them.

Being around humans just meant more chances of him being found out. It was bad enough that Sunghoon often garnered attention for being tall and handsome; all vampires were good-looking by default, which made blending in harder than it should be. Well, for vampires like him who would rather live peacefully, anyway. There were a few who had stopped caring or even some who would announce they were vampires from the start.

“You’re worrying too much,” Sunoo spoke up once he noticed the older boy becoming consumed by his thoughts.

“I’d like to think I’m worrying the right amount.”

“Look,” the brunette said, rolling his eyes at the way the other mumbled under his breath, “it’s not like you haven’t been living around humans this whole time, despite avoiding direct contact, like a weirdo. This is nothing new, Park Sunghoon. What difference does a roommate make?”

Sunghoon had an answered prepared, “when can I feed off blood bags if I have no private space?”

“In the bathroom like the rest of us,” Sunoo replied with a scoff. 

✢

Jake Shim was positively vibrating with excitement as he stepped foot into campus. The air was fresh and crisp due to all the trees. The sun was shining brightly, but it wasn’t too warm. Maybe he was just far too used to the Australian heat that anything else seemed cooler in comparison, but that was the least of his concerns as a transferee. His first agenda before classes officially started the next day was settling into the student dorms.

Thankfully, he was given a quick tour a few days prior and even informed that he would have a roommate. 

The excitement he felt slowly transformed into nervousness as he stood in front of the door to his room, one hand clutching at his chest in an attempt to calm down his beating heart.

What if his roommate didn’t like him? What if _he_ didn’t like his roommate? They were going to stay together for the whole year and maybe the next, all things considered. Jake didn’t want to end up not being friends with his own roommate. That sounded a little pathetic and not entirely like him since he was friendly enough. A little shy, definitely a nerd among most of his peers, but he was friendly. He was nice. Things should be fine.

He slid the key into the lock and entered, plastering a smile on his face.

“Sorry for just entering―“

The brunette felt the words die in his throat as he went in and ended up face to face with―not to be dramatic or anything―a boy who was too handsome to be real. Even from just a quick glance, his roommate was obviously visually blessed with a great face and even greater proportions, glowing skin, and a vibe around him that immediately felt untouchable. Jake attempted to swallow down the large lump forming in his throat as he closed the door behind him awkwardly, unable to break eye contact.

“It’s fine,” the dark-haired boy said softly. “You must be my new roommate. Please excuse the mess in the room, I just got back here some time ago.”

Jake looked around the room only to find nothing that looked even close to being a mess. Both beds on either side of the dorm looked like it had a fresh change of sheets, while the shared study table in the middle had a pile of books and notebooks off to one side, perfectly separated to occupy just half of the space. It looked like his roommate had already managed to clean up since it barely looked like anybody lived in the room. There were no chairs with random piles of clothing, which his own room back home often had around.

“What mess?” Jake replied with a grin, hoping to ease himself out of the awkwardness from earlier. “Anyway, my name is Shim Jaeyun, but please call me Jake!”

He extended his hand out in front of him in an effort to get a handshake.

Instead, he was met with his roommate’s eyes flicking down for a split second and then back up towards his face, promptly ignoring the offered hand.

“I’m Park Sunghoon,” the other boy said instead, bowing slightly. 

“Oh, sorry, I forgot the culture here must be different,” Jake said in a rush as his hand immediately fell to the side. He bowed his head in return, hoping Sunghoon didn’t find him rude or anything. He knew bowing was a big thing, really, he just thought handshakes weren’t weird either. Thankfully, Sunghoon didn’t seem to look annoyed or anything, just generally passive about everything as he said that it was not a problem. 

That was where their interaction ended. 

The room was quiet, disturbingly so, especially for someone like Jake who often thrived with some sort of conversation happening. Park Sunghoon retreated towards his bed and had drawn the curtains surrounding it shut shortly after the introduction, without another word. Maybe he _did_ do something wrong? The brunette sure hoped not. It was either that or Sunghoon just wasn’t the friendly type. At least he didn’t straight up ignore Jake the whole time. 

Still, Jake thought to himself as he began to unpack his belongings, being friends would be nice. He shook off the idea that Sunghoon was anti-social and went with the idea that the other boy was just shy, like most people were, even if he _had_ been living in the dorm alone. Shit, then again, maybe the other boy _really_ didn’t want a roommate and Jake was invading his personal space? There was a reason he was living alone this whole time, right? Should he change rooms?

Should he _ask_?

No, that didn’t seem like a good idea either. The brunette spent a good five minutes just sitting on the edge of his bed, most of his luggage still unpacked, just wondering whether he should try and start a conversation once Sunghoon emerges from his bed. He could ask about the other’s class schedule, right? That was a normal topic. Maybe they even had a similar class. Maybe they were even taking the same course. 

It probably wasn’t that big of a deal, Jake convinced himself, finally getting up to place his belongings where they should be. The room was pleasant to be in nonetheless with a clean floor, clean walls, and a window right in between their beds that offered some natural light. It was perfectly symmetrical as well, save for the door to the bathroom on his side of the room. He enjoyed taking note of his new home for the next few years. It also helped that Sunghoon kept both areas clean since he couldn’t spot a single speck of dust anywhere, even on his side. 

So the other boy was considerate, at least. Jake noted that in his head as something positive.

There were more chances to get to know each other, the brunette repeated in his head.

He’ll get there eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**psh_:** i have a problem

**sunshine:** we’ve been through this

**sunshine:** it isn’t a problem

**jung1** : is this about ur human roommate?

**psh_:** he’s here

**jung1:** should we come over and break the ice?

**psh_:** no

**sunshine:** wow, rude

**psh_:** please let me finish first

**sunshine:** okay fine

**psh_:** i think there’s something off about him

**jung1:** is he like us?

**psh_:** he’s definitely human

**psh_:** 100%

**psh_:** i could feel his energy before he even entered the room

**sunshine:** you could WHAT

**psh_:** that’s weird right? feeling a human’s energy?

**jung1:** you mean his scent?

**psh_:** no i mean his entire being just

**psh_:** it’s so present

**psh_:** i can’t even open my bed’s curtains

**sunshine:** ur not talking to him??? ? ??

**jung1:** maybe you’re just overthinking living with a human

**sunshine:** talk to him! ! !!!! !!

**psh_:** he’s busy unpacking, he’s fine

**jung1:** sunoo’s right

**psh_:** he tried to shake my hand earlier

**sunshine:** omg

**psh_:** i bowed back instead

**sunshine:** omg

**jung1:** wow

**psh_:** i feel tense around him

**sunshine:** i think we should come over and see for ourselves!!!!

**jung1:** some other day

**jung1:** we’ll meet him eventually

**psh_:** wait so what should i do?

**sunshine:** deal with it

**psh_:** i was asking jungwon

**jung1:** i can ask heeseung if he has any idea what’s happening

**psh_:** that would be great

**psh_:** thank you

**sunshine:** good luck!!

Sunghoon dropped the phone on his chest and sighed.

He wasn’t kidding when he talked about _feeling_ the other’s presence in the room. It was a lot like feeling warmth travel down his cold skin, drawing him in unconsciously, blanketing every part of him. Jake felt like sunshine on a rainy day and there was something seriously weird about how Sunghoon could easily come up with that comparison. Vampires no longer burned under sunlight, so the warmth was often pleasant against their cold skin, but to liken someone he’s just met to the feeling threw him off entirely.

The dark-haired vampire didn’t need to listen in too closely to know that Jake was shuffling through his belongings and walking around the room. He immediately felt bad about his earlier treatment. If he wanted things to be normal, Sunghoon should also act normal. Like befriend the human boy, ask him questions, offer help. It would be the first time he had to try so hard to make friends since normally he was the one on the receiving end of people’s questions.

Biting back another sigh, Sunghoon finally drew his curtains open.

Jake was in the process of filling his closet. From his spot on the bed, Sunghoon could easily tell that the other didn’t bring a lot of clothing, based on the short stacks made. There was a neat pile of caps on one of the inside shelves that made him wonder why such a thing was so popular among most humans. The vampire personally wasn’t a big fan of anything on his head that felt restricting. He knew Jungwon was the same when it came to socks. 

His mind vaguely drifted towards the idea that vampires slept in coffins; they didn’t even like hats, which vampire in their right mind would sleep trapped like that?

Sunghoon forgot about his goal to talk to the human momentarily, but he was brought back to the present when he noticed that the brunette was looking at him.

“Sorry,” Jake blurted out when their eyes met. “I’m almost done moving around.”

“No, that’s not the problem,” the dark-haired boy began before realizing what he just meant and quickly changing his train of thought. He gestured vaguely towards the now open bed curtains, “I was hoping to give you some privacy, but I think I might have come across rude.”

Something like relief washed across Jake’s features―so obvious, Sunghoon thought briefly―as the brunette smiled.

“That’s fine, I didn’t think that at all,” he replied, grin in place. 

There was a silence that followed, including a short pause in Jake’s movements before the latter resumed placing his stuff around the room. The side table by his bed now had a picture frame of what Sunghoon assumed was his family, but the vampire couldn’t tell from where he was still seated. There was also an eye-glass case alongside it; that made Sunghoon curious since vampires often had perfect eyesight. Besides, Jake wasn’t currently wearing his glasses, so he probably had contacts on. 

Finally, Jake brought out a pair of slippers in what was the brightest shade of neon yellow, ever. 

“Why?” Sunghoon couldn’t help but ask as his eyes adjusted to the offending shade.

“My friends back in Australia got it for me as a joke gift,” the brunette explained, smiling fondly as he stared down at the slippers he now placed on the floor, “I think it’s pretty useful, actually.”

The human looked so genuinely happy despite the offending colour of his slippers that Sunghoon chose not to comment further. Instead, he decided to watch Jake continue to shuffle around the room, placing his things here and there. His eyes didn’t need to follow the movement to feel where the human’s energy would travel from one end of the room to another. It was the first time he felt so keenly aware of a human being.

“Jake, what field of study are you taking?” Sunghoon asked, shortly after realizing that just staring was going to make him seem weirder than he already had been.

The question made the brunette smile brightly, “I’m majoring in Physics! I heard that the program here in the university is quite intense and challenging, I’m really excited for it.”

That was interesting, the dark-haired vampire thought to himself, especially because it was a topic that often made most people groan. Well, it made Sunoo groan, but he was a Fine Arts major for a reason. Meanwhile, Jake was grinning like he was genuinely pleased to be surrounded by countless equations and formulas and all that; he looked so happy that Sunghoon felt amused at the sight and the small upturn of his lips didn’t go unnoticed by the other.

Jake chuckled awkwardly, “sorry, that was really nerdy of me.”

“No, it’s kinda cute,” Sunghoon found himself saying, always straight to the point. 

He wouldn’t have noticed that what he said was surprising if it weren’t for the way Jake’s eyes widened significantly. That, and the rush of blood to the other’s cheeks felt a lot like someone hit the vampire straight in the gut; it was one thing to sense the other’s energy, it was another thing that he could momentarily _feel_ the blood flowing in the human’s body. The sensation made his head spin so suddenly that he missed whatever the human said next.

Instead, he covered his face with one hand while the other gripped his bedsheets tightly.

“Sunghoon? Are you alright?”

“Sorry,” the vampire choked out, still covering his nose and mouth with his eyes squeezed shut. “My head is hurting all of a sudden.”

The worry was clear in Jake’s voice as he spoke again, “do you need to go to the infirmary? I think I remember where it’s located, I could help bring you―“

“I’m fine,” Sunghoon interrupted and immediately felt bad for cutting the other’s words off, but it wasn’t like the infirmary could do much for him, especially because he didn’t understand what was happening himself. Instead, he breathed in and out from his mouth and willed himself not to notice the waves of energy coming from the human boy. Thankfully, the blushing must have subsided, since he could no longer catch the scent of blood in the air. 

For vampires, the scent of a human’s blood was no longer anything potentially dangerous, for either party involved. Especially since they’ve evolved from drinking human blood, vampires were no longer tempted to suck anybody dry, unlike the first few generations. Sunghoon was also very used to being surrounded by hundreds of humans around campus that he barely took in anybody’s scent at all, let alone notice whenever anybody blushed.

So why was his body so conscious of Jake?

He shook the feeling off and faced the brunette once more, “sorry for making you worry.”

“It’s totally cool,” Jake said quickly, despite how clearly nervous he still looked. “Is everything fine now? Do you need water maybe?”

“Actually, I’ll go wash my face or something,” Sunghoon said as he stood up from his bed, grabbing his backpack from the chair on his way to the bathroom. If Jake wondered why the backpack was needed, the human didn’t voice out any questions. That was great since Sunghoon had stashed most of his pig’s blood bags inside in a last-minute effort to hide them from his new roommate. He couldn’t think of any other solution for the dizziness he still felt.

A few moments later, as he sat on the toilet with a half-full bag of blood and the taste of iron on his lips, Sunghoon couldn’t help but feel like things were going to get much harder from then on.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been a week since he moved into the dorms. 

Jake would like to think that there’s been progress between himself and his roommate, but honestly, after their first day together that was a bit of a stretch. While Sunghoon didn’t exactly ignore him―they knew each other’s course and schedules now, at least, and saved their phone numbers just in case―the other still kept to himself most of the time. The curtains were often drawn around his bed whenever they were both in the dorm. 

The brunette couldn’t help but feel like there was _something_ he wasn’t doing right. Either that or he just really found it hard to understand Park Sunghoon. He was smart enough to understand most things, but other people were still such a wildcard to fully understand. The pale boy wasn’t exactly mean; far from it, actually, since he offered to help Jake get used to campus at one point, which the latter declined because he figured Sunghoon asked out of courtesy. His roommate also had a really nice smile whenever he _would_ smile, but that was rare in itself.

To be honest, he still hadn’t ruled out the possibility that Sunghoon secretly hated him.

Still, it wasn’t particularly hard living with him.

Just a little boring, if Jake had to describe it one way or another. He tried to think of multiple ways to get closer to the other boy, but by the end of the day, he couldn’t find the courage to actually put anything into action. The sight of Sunghoon often left him flustered and tongue-tied, something that made Jake chastise himself often. He had no problem talking to anybody else, but the vibe around the other boy just felt different.

Thankfully, he already made a few friends apart from Sunghoon, so he wasn’t a loner on campus.

Befriending Park Jongseong―or Jay, as he preferred to be called, which Jake understood completely as someone who didn’t use his Korean name either―was surprisingly easy despite the blonde boy’s intimidating look. They shared two classes together and ended up seated next to each other in one of them. It also helped that Jay could speak English and would translate some things in class for Jake whenever he needed them. 

The other also began to invite Jake for lunch with the rest of his friends, Euijoo and Nicholas, both of whom were very open to becoming friends as well. Overall, Jake was really liking his new life studying abroad. It was during lunch with his new friends that Jake first found out that Park Sunghoon was a name that nearly everybody on campus knew, judging by Nicholas’ reaction to hearing who his roommate was, quickly followed by the same reaction from Euijoo.

“I thought he didn’t have a roommate,” Euijoo said thoughtfully.

“Yeah, as in he’s been specifically requesting that since freshman year,” Nicholas added in helpfully before taking a spoonful of his bibimbap, speaking again through the food in his mouth, “so, what’s he like?”

Before Jake could answer that he didn’t quite know, either, Jay scoffed from beside him.

“People make him sound like a celebrity, maybe that’s why he’d rather avoid attention _and_ a roommate,” the blonde said pointedly, which made Nicholas pout a little. 

The latter shrugged his shoulders after a moment of thought, “I guess a transferee as a roommate makes the most sense.”

There was a silence that followed as it felt like each boy was contemplating the possibilities surrounding Park Sunghoon, interrupted only when Jay continued on to say that his own roommate was actually one of the few people that could talk to Sunghoon normally, along with a few others that the dark-haired boy didn’t shy away from. Everybody else was met with short responses or a polite smile. It made Jake feel a little better that he wasn’t the only one that had trouble getting closer to Sunghoon, but he still felt sad about it, too.

They were roommates, shouldn’t he be a _little_ bit higher than the rest?

“Maybe he’s a vampire,” Nicholas said with a grin, especially when Jake looked at him like the other was waiting for him to say that it was a joke. “What, you haven’t met a vampire before?”

“There were a few in my old middle school,” the brunette answered honestly, remembering the way other people avoided them. It started off as speculations among the students, started by those with too much time in their hands and too many vampire movies watched until someone outed one of the vampires and caused a big stir. In the end, all it managed to do was draw a line between the vampires and humans living in the area, including those who sided with either of the two groups. 

That was years ago though and he moved out of that small neighbourhood eventually. As he grew older, Jake heard about vampires less and less, barely anything in high school and none in his previous college. He never knew what happened to the vampires who did go to school with him and could just barely recall details about them as well. He remembered them as pale, beautiful, and a little lonely; because of that, he was one of the few students who couldn’t outright say he hated vampires when asked. 

“Vampires in our university? That’ll be terrifying,” Euijoo admitted, pretending to shiver. 

“I thought they no longer drank human blood?” Jake couldn’t help but ask, remembering the arguments among his classmates way back then. 

The vampires insisted they were safe, that they weren’t monsters, that they could even go out in the sun and eat garlic and all those things. None of them have even tasted human blood. Still, very few people believed them, even those who were previously friends with any of the vampires eventually succumbed to peer pressure and turned away. The memory of all that made Jake wonder if what the vampires said were true. 

“There’s still news about human bodies being found dead in alleyways,” Jay said, voice dropping an octave to prevent other people from overhearing. He leaned closer to the group and continue, “they have puncture marks in their necks and all that.”

“There’s a vampire author who released a tell-all book last year though!” Nicholas argued, adding that the book said that vampires no longer needed blood at all, or at least, made an effort not to drink human blood. They harvested energy instead and it was a painless, harmless process for humans involved. He was immediately called naive by Euijoo, who said that _of course_ vampires would want to appear safe to the general public, but they can’t _prove_ anything, right?

In the middle of their debate, Jake kept quiet, which didn’t go unnoticed.

“What do you think, Jake? Could Park Sunghoon be a vampire?” Euijoo asked, nudging the other boy with his shoulder. 

“I don’t know enough about him,” the brunette said truthfully, but he knew it wasn’t a flat no, either. He wanted to ask more about what vampires were like and how people viewed them, but it seemed like things were still just like before. There were people who were okay with them and those who feared them and overall, so many things were unknown even with vampire authors or celebrities, since with those came people who actively protested against them and all they did.

Before the others could respond, Jay tapped the table loudly and signalled the end of their conversation, “enough talk about this, it’s giving me goosebumps.”

The thought of Sunghoon being a vampire didn’t cross Jake’s mind until that afternoon, but he soon found that it was a thought that wouldn’t leave his head. He had very little time to actually observe his roommate though. The only time they were together was at night, since the darker-haired boy often returned to the dorms just before curfew. If Sunghoon wasn’t busy studying with his earphones plugged in, he would already be on his bed, with the curtains drawn shut. 

Conversation between them was already very little. Jake figured if he ever brought up some dumb topic like vampires to someone so mature and serious―in his eyes, anyway, based on first impressions―then he’d end up drifting even farther away from befriending his roommate. So he kept quiet during the rare times they would use the study table together and tried his best to keep himself from staring at Park Sunghoon’s face, pale and handsome, directly in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments greatly loved ♡  
>   
> ko-fi: stilljunhui  
> curiouscat: @hyunin_kr  
> twt: @stilljunhui (new acc btw!)


End file.
